btrproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
BTR Productions Wiki
Welcome to the BTR Productions Wiki Welcome to the final incarnation of the BTR Productions web site. On this Wiki-based site you will find information related to all of the productions produced by this Brisbane-based team between 1999 and 2005. Whether it be fan audios about Doctor Who, or the semi-pro titles such as Beyond Traditional Recognition, there is a wealth of audio and video material here for you to download, and enjoy. About BTR Productions What is BTR Productions? BTR Productions is an Australian-based amateur multimedia production company which premiered on the Internet in January 1999 with the release of their first official Doctor Who fan audio drama, Part One of The Invasion of the Daleks. The group specialised in producing audio dramas and short films to a high standard, occasionally branching out into the areas of stage plays and paperback publications. The group ceased active production in December 2005, although at the time of writing there are still several productions un-released. It is hoped that these productions can be completed ASAP. How did BTR Productions start? BTR Productions first started in May 1998, when Matthew Kopelke became the President of the Brisbane Doctor Who Fan Club. He decided to investigate the possibility of using club members to record two Doctor Who fan audios he had been scripting for some time. After many months of work, both productions were released onto the Internet over the course of 1999. Despite mixed reviews, there was enough positive enthusiasm to see further releases created. In May 2000 the BDWFC folded, and BTR Productions became its own distinct entity, no longer tied to a fan club. What has BTR Productions created since January 1999? BTR Productions initially focused on creating Doctor Who fan audio dramas, but over the years has also been involved in producing the following: *Doctor Who – an on-going series of audio dramas exploring the adventures of an alternative Ninth Doctor and his various companions *'Doctor Who: Rapture The Heavens' – a full-length Doctor Who fan film produced in 2000, filmed on location in and around Brisbane, QLD *Doctor Who: Short Trips & Side Steps– a series of short films set in the BTR Doctor Who universe, offering a variety of styles & tones *'The Six Minute Movies' – a collection of short films produced in association with The Federation, covering a variety of styles set in the Doctor Who universe. *'Blakes Legacy: Restoration '– a 6-part fan audio series exploring a possible future plotline for Terry Nation’s sci-fi classic, Blakes 7 *'Beyond Traditional Recognition' – an original sci-fi anthology series, which has featured releases in both audio CD & paperback formats *'A Sprinkle of Stardust' – an original 3-part audio drama exploring the world of human dreams As well as this, BTR Productions has also produced two highly successful stage productions for the Golden Valley-Keperra Lions Club, as well as a variety of behind-the-scenes documentaries on the running of BTR Productions. We have even been known to interview Doctor Who cast members, as well as produce print publications like novellas and script books. Category:Browse